jungle_book_shonen_mowgli_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jurassic Book, Chapter two
Chapter two of The Jurassic Book. Plot Somewhere at the local river, a herd of elephants and water buffalo were drinking and bathing, and besides them was some mugger-crocodiles who were basking in the sunlight. While the crocs were aware of the herbivorous mammals present, they ignore them, despite the wary glances they gave, the buffalo mainly, as nothing would hunt an adult elephant, or so they think. From the other side of the river, an unidentifiable creature was stalking them. Those who would know this creature would be quick to identify it as a Sinraptor, a predator who could dwarf all the apex land predators today, since it stood just as tall as the elephants, and also specializes in hunting big prey like them. It waits, eyeing the elephants to see which it should go for, and spotted one sickly-looking adult having wandered away from the herd: perfect. Backing into the trees, it quietly makes its way to the targeted elephant, and when the elephant's back was turned the dinosaur made its move. By the time the elephant noticed, it was too late: the dinosaur lunges out and grabs the mammal with its mouth and hands, startling the other creatures present: most of the buffalo and crocodiles, upon seeing this new predator, flee in terror, except one of each who look at each other in awe, while the elephants just stood frozen: never have they seen a carnivore as big as them, let alone strong enough to tackle a full-grown elephant, and speaking of which, the attacked elephant was eventually defeated and finished. The remaining elephants took that as their cue to beat it, while the lone buffalo and crocodile still remain fixated until the dinosaur chases them off. The buffalo and crocodile look at each other: both species were sworn enemies, but this was serious, so they compromise and head into the jungle to spread the word. Back at the village, Mowgli presents the dinosaur-pictures he gathered. "I saw something that looked like one of these" he states and the animals look in awe: they never saw a dinosaur before, but were fascinated with their odd features, even their names were bizarre. "Hey I've heard of these: they're called dinosaurs" Bagheera identifies, "a what?" Lala asks, "dinosaur, a reptilian creature that was said to live on earth long before any of our species were born, well except maybe Kaa's and Chil's" Bagheera describes, making Kaa and Chil look at each other, "I'd sure like to meet one" Chil hopes, "that's easier said than done" Bagheera laments, "yeah, they died out millions of years ago" Rikki supplies, "what happened to them?" Sura asks, "well from what I recall, many humans believe that a giant rock called an asteroid fell out of the sky and crashed somewhere on earth, creating a kind of end-of-the-world event, it eradicated just about all of them 'til there were none left" Bagheera surmises, "well I think it missed some, 'cause Vermillion and me just encountered three living ones" Sandah informs making everyone gasp, "say what?" Mowgli gawks, "it's true, they looked like..." Sandah began before finding a picture of a Rajasaurus, "that one, the one with stubby arms" he finished pointing to the picture, "raja...Rajasaurus?" Kichi read, the red panda had done some growing in the past few years and now sports a darker coat and low voice, "well, you're not the only ones, I saw one too" Mowgli admits drawing everyone's attention while telling of how he was tracking that leopard and nearly suffered the same fate as it, "...but what struck me the most was its eyes: it didn't look predatory, just pure evil like Shere Khan" he finished, "you know I've heard rumors that some humans claim to have met dinosaurs still alive today, but I thought they were just legends and myths" Bagheera says, "well it seems like I'll be able to meet one after all" Chil jokes, "but what about the one that attacked Mowgli?" Akru reminds, "you sure it was evil Mowgli?" Baloo wonders, "well it chased me even though it already had the leopard, Shere Khan hunted for reasons other than food or territory" Mowgli reminds, "true" Hathi agrees when suddenly a peacock shows up, "hey is there a Mowgli the man-cub here?" it asks, "I am, why?" Mowgli reveals, "my name is Mao, I was asked to look for you because some animals reported a giant two-legged reptile killed an elephant, an adult elephant" the peacock informs much to everyone's surprises, "I thought elephants were predatorless, if that's a word" Alexander notes, "well there are some dinosaurs that are just as big or even bigger" Bagheera reveals, "bigger than even an elephant?" Kaa gasps, "oh boy" Vermillion dreads, "I better investigate" Mowgli ascertains and quickly goes to Jumeirah to fill her in, who was stunned to hear that some animals have also met a dinosaur, "okay, you be careful" she requests as Mowgli and Alex climb aboard Hathi and all set off into the jungle. En-route Sandah decides to pass the time by getting to know Alex more. "So Alex, how often did Mowgli have you spend time in the jungle amongst animals?" he asks, "as far back as I can remember" Alex answers, "Mowgli introduced him to us when he was only seconds old" Mang informs, "and when he was around three and a half, Mowgli decided to let us care for him from time to time" Maki adds, "you should've seen it father" Lala remarks reminiscing. Flashback All of Mowgli's animal friends were currently standing outside a hospital where Mowgli, Meshua and Rahhar brought Jumeirah the second she went into labor, and were currently waiting anxiously as it's been more than an hour, but finally, Mowgli emerges, carrying a cloth with something in it. "So how'd it go?" Sura asks, which made Mowgli grin, "well gang, meet my new son" Mowgli presents and reveals little Alex's face, making the animals gush, "oh my gosh, so cute" Lala compliments, "I've never seen a baby man-cub before" Kichi notes in a pitching voice, "can, can I hold him?" Baloo asks, "sure, I'm hoping to have him interact with you guys anyway" Mowgli accepts and hands Alex to Baloo's paws, who took a liking to the cuddly bear and snuggled into his fur, making everyone aw it, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry" Akru vows despite sniffling, "I didn't" Bacchus admits and bursts into tears, also using Akru's tail as a tissue, much to Akru's chagrin, "Bacchus" he berates and snatches his gooey tail away, while Alex then looks at Kaa and reaches out to the snake, "looks like it's your turn Kaa" Baloo jokes and hands Alex to Kaa who gladly accepts the baby in his tail-coil, "be careful Kaa, humans grow up much slower than us animals" Bagheera advises, "I know that" Kaa retorts before looking at Alex, "hello there little one" he coos and Alex pets him, next came Hathi and his sons, then Kichi who had some trouble carrying Alex, then Rikki, then Chil (though he couldn't hold Alex at all, so he just settled for being petted), then Bagheera, then Lala, then Luri, then Sura, then Akru, then Maki, and finally Bacchus, "what you gonna call him Mowgli?" Maki asks, "Alexander, after the wolf, or Alex for short" Mowgli declared, "that's wonderful" Luri praised, thinking that would be it as little Alex then greets Rusty and Marigold and began playing together. Flashback ends "...And that's how Alex came to be like Mowgli" Bagheera finishes, "wow, wish I could've seen it" Sandah awes, "yeah well, he proved to be a handful sometimes, be thankful that that phase ends sooner in animals, I had to put up with it for at least three years" Mowgli remarks when Alex started the phase of a hyperactive, accident-prone naughty little-kid, which made Mowgli beg it would end as fast as it would in animals, but of course it didn't work that way in humans, "I'm right here" Alex huffed irritably, "we know" everyone else said together and laugh, much to Alex's dismay. Eventually they arrive at council-rock and Luri begins her speech. "Wolves of Seeonee, and other creatures too, I have good news and bad news, good news is Mowgli has returned in so long" she announced and all wolves howl in a welcome-back kind of way, "as for the bad news, a new threat has arrived in our jungle, one more powerful and dangerous than any we've faced before" she adds before gesturing to Mowgli, "I'll let you take it from here Mowgli" Luri persuaded and Mowgli does, "ahem, I'm sure you've heard of Vermillion's story about a strange frightening monster, well I've been doing some digging and found it is called a dinosaur: a species of reptile that can be bigger than even an elephant" Mowgli claims causing some wolves to murmur in surprise, "and that's not all, turns out they were around long before most of our species even existed, but today were believed extinct" he adds, "uh what does extinct mean?" asks one wolf, luckily Bagheera takes over, "it means the entire species is dead or gone forever" the panther answers, "and like Vermillion, I too have seen a living one" Mowgli reveals shocking the pack, including Luri, he also presents his drawing of the creature and some photos of the dinosaurs, "well I must say, this is amazing" Luri remarks, two different types of dinosaur encountered on the same day, and it wasn't over yet, "Mowgli we also have two more witnesses" she recalls and looks out for said witnesses, "Mysa, Jacala, come over here" she calls and two animals arrive: a water buffalo and a mugger crocodile, "I'm Mysa, leader of a buffalo herd" Mysa introduces, "and I'm Jacala, the biggest strongest crocodile of all time, so you're the wolf-boy eh?" Jacala adds, "that's me" Mowgli blushes, "word on the street is you've seen something freaky, that true?" Mysa asks, "yeah, it looked like this" Mowgli confirms presenting the photo of a Sinraptor, "hey we saw one like that too, but it had scars on it" Jacala recalls, "really? the one I saw had scars too" Mowgli recalls, "could that have been the same one?" Mysa wonders when all of a sudden, a blood-chilling roar echoes from the horizon, silencing all and drawing their attention, "what was that?" Rusty asks, "I don't know but it sure was scary" Marigold remarks, "I've never heard anything like that before" Kaa comments, "definitely wasn't a tiger or bear" Baloo suspects, "it almost sounded like, like the ones I saw" Vermillion deduced, "then that can only mean one thing" Bagheera states: the dinosaurs were still out there, and bent on taking their place in the world back. Stay tuned for The Jurassic Book, Chapter three Notes *I'm assuming Bagheera and Rikki would know what a dinosaur is due to living in captivity. *Mysa the buffalo, Mao the peacock and Jacala the crocodile are both from the original stories, and don't let the latter fool you, sure he's a tough-guy, but he's nicer than he looks. Gallery Category:Fanfiction